Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hollow cup winding, in particular to a hollow cup winding capable of reducing distribution coefficient.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional designs, winding coefficients are usually used to measure the utilization ratio of the counter electromotive force of the motor. Tooth sockets in a hollow cup are canceled, causing a decline in the distribution coefficient of the winding and also a decline in the performance of the motor. For example, three phases of windings are uniformly distributed on the surface of a motor stator by an angle of 120°, as shown in FIG. 1. In the Figure, 1-1 is an upper winding A+ of a hollow cup motor; 2-1 is an upper winding B+; 3-1 is an upper winding C+; 1-2 is a lower winding A−; 2-2 is a lower winding B−; 3-2 is a lower winding C−; and 4 is a stator core.
The winding of the traditional hollow cup motor fails to effectively utilize conductors away from the middle line of the winding, resulting in a decline in the motor power intensity, an increase in the resistance and a deterioration of the performance.